The Secret Universal Bond: The Tear
by MaxGames01
Summary: Something is tearing the Universe apart... Will these Heroes stop the threat? They've fought Giant Turtles that once became the size of a planet and a Big man who blew up half the moon. Maybe they can...
1. Prologue: It's Early

Welcome! This will be a Crossover. Since only 2 games are allowed, they will be split. Part 1: Somebody Mario already met.

PROLOGUE

"Doom spells for everyone." An Unknown voice bellows in a dark place. "We must stop this. Send the Heroes to different places, and meet different friends. They may find friends they've already seen."

"DAMNIT!"

A voice yelled. It turned out to be Mario, who can't find the Starman he would use for his constellation. Fake one, of course. "Mario, what's... *yawn* ...up?" Said a tired Luigi, rubbing his eyes. He woke up when the furiated Mario yelled. "I can't find the Star I'm using to finsh my constellation!"

The confused Luigi went inside and saw a giant constellation of a Starman on the ceiling. Even though they were fake, they still glowed like a Starman. "Woaahhh... This is amazing bro!" Luigi then noticed a hole on the left leg of the Star. "So that is where it should be?" A slightly dazed Luigi asked. "Yes. It should remind me of the good old days. But I can't find the last one!"

When Mario tripped while ranting, he saw the final Star. "There it is! Next to the memories box!" Mario exclaimed in excitement. He grabbed the star and put the finisihing touches.

Heh...

So...

They finally found it...

Time for HIM to find his keepsake.

A whir of wind passes by a tree, as if something as fast as a bullet came through. Then, a flying fox came through. "S-Sonic! Stop, I'm tired!" Said the fox. Suddenly, the object, a Blue Antropomorphic Hedgehog, stopped and replied "Sorry Tails, but you know Eggman! Always coming up with schemes to foil! Sometimes it feels like it get's easier every time!".

"B-But Sonic!" Responded Tails. "Nope! Now's not the time!" Sonic then dashed off, leaving Tails yet again. "*sigh*... Always quick to think." And flew back to his house at the Mystic Ruins (Those who own a Sega Dreamcast/Gamecube/Any other gaming system I might give reference to may know this place.) and started tweaking the Tornado.

Sonic, flying through the courses with immense speed, saw the Egg Carrier. "What? Didn't I sink that?" Sonic remembers the Egg Carrier when he was 14, travelling through, almost falling at times. "Wow, this brings back memories!"

Perfect.

Now we need to unite them.

Yes sir.

BANG!

Something just happened outside of Mario's house. Both of the Bros., slightly dazed, ran outside.

Sonic, seeing the Egg Carrier get closer, jumped, with Tails behind him.

Two objects bumped into each other, followed by two other objects. "Ouch!" They all said. When they got up, they were surprised. "Sonic?!" Mario yelled. "Mario?!" Sonic said.

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 1: Villains Make a Comeback

"Wow. How'd you get here?" Sonic asked. "How did YOU get here?" Mario responded. They were stammering for answers when it happened again.

BANG!

"There it is again!" Mario exclaimed. It was shaking, causing Earthquakes in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius. Tears were happening everywhere, causing portals to appear from Mobius and the Mushroom Kingdom. "Something's wrong..." Tails says. "You said it! This is some suspicious stuff!" Sonic exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Time Eater came, followed by Bowser, Eggman, and Antasma. "Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. "Sonic!" Eggman said. "Bwahaha! This big guy picked us up! No-" Bowser started, then noticed Antasma. "HEY! When did we get him?!" Bowser angrily asked. "SCREEEEEK! Now is not the time! Now vee vill destroy them once and for all! SCREEEP!" Tails, in shock, said "T-The Time Eater is back!" Sonic then finally noticed it. "Yeah! And Bowser and... Who's that?" Sonic asked, pointing to Antasma. "I am the evil bat king, Antasma! SCREEEONK!" Sonic then tilted his head. "Antasma, huh? Well then, Dracula, we'll beat you!" Sonic said. "SCREEEENK! It's ANTASMA you blue pest!" Antasma said angrily.

"SHUT IT! Anyway, Mario!" Bowser screeched. "Thanks to this REAL Ztar, I was able to create THIS!" Bowser yelled, pointing to the tears in the Universe. "And once we rule the Universe by tearing it apart, we'll tear YOU apart! Hohohoho!" Eggman said. "No way! We won't let you!" Mario and Sonic said in Unison.

The Time Eater then created a portal then transported them out. "No... This won't happen..." Mario said, full of grief. Knowing what wiill happen if they can't stop their plans. "Hey, don't worry. We always beat them!" Sonic said, trying to cheer Mario up. "Yeah, we never failed on stopping them." Tails said. "Yeah, bro. We can do this. We have to!" Luigi exclaimed. "Thanks. Thanks for giving me hope." Mario said.

In the Paper World, The five villains - They revive Fawful recently - were blowing everything up. The Time Eater roared and brought many Enemies back to life. "Hohoho! his is perfect! With the Time Eater, we can bring dead people back to life!" Eggman said. Suddenly, Paper Bowser appeared. "Hey! It's YOU!" P. Bowser yelled, pointing at Bowser. "YEAH IT'S ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Bowser yelled back. Eggman, Antasma, and Fawful were confused. They KNEW him? "Hey, uh... Bowser. You know who he is?" Eggman asked. "YEAH I fnow him, he's a Paper version of me! Only not as cool!" Bowser said boastfully. "Whatever! Look, you NEED me!" P. Bowser said. After many arguing, Bowser reluctantly let P. Bowser join. "Sweet! Listen, I know this guy who can help! I hate him, but he can help!" P. Bowser said. After that he whispered into the Time Eaters uh, gear (geddit?) and it went there.

In Castle Bleck, there were floating, smiling platforms in the castle. "What is this?" Bowser asked. "Yeah! Fawful thinks it could use more of Fawful!" Fawful said, with fury. "This is an enourmous castle! this would make a perfect base!" Eggman said. The Time Eater then roared and a Jester rose from the floor.

 **Yep. I went there. 2 of the most loved villains come back from the dead. If you want to see more, please tell me. Though it's not like I wasn't gonna make Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2: Between Two Worlds

**Authors Note: Almost to None Random gibberish (similes and Engrish) from Fawful and Dimentio, until I can make better ones. Also, Fawful will mostly be silent.**

"Hahahaha! The Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, Dimentio is back!" Dimentio said. "That... doesn't look very threatening." Bowser, Antasma, and Eggman said. "Hey, Clown! So here's the deal. We team up, and rule the Universe and every single world!" P. Bowser says. "Hmm... Alright. I shall team up with you all." Dimentio concludes. "Are you sure? He won't, betray us or anything?" Eggman asks warily. "No, I won't. It's as boring as waiting in a line for some mustard." Dimentio says. "The mustard of DOOM!" Fawful bouts out."SHUT IT, BEAN BOY!" Bowser growled.

 **Heroes POV**

After doing reasearch with Tails and E. Gadd, they found out what happened.

"This is it! We found out what's happening!" Exclaimed Tails. "Really? Tell us!" Sonic said. "Oooooh, This is exciting! Alright lads, that creature there is bringing things back from the dead!" E. Gadd says. "Woah!" Mario yells.

"Luckily this doodad will stop it! The Anomalizer Blaster!" E. Gadd said. "I wanted a different name." Tails said, muttering to Sonic.

But the tears become worse and worse, even affecting the Paper World. P. Mario and Luigi got shot through the portal. "Hey! Who are these guys?" "They're me and Luigi's Paper versions." P. Mario gets up and asks what happened. (Can't Speak.) "Something is destroying the Universe. I think Sonic and Tails called it the Time Eater." Luigi answered, as Mario was a bit busy with the device.

 **? POV**

 **"Hmmm..."**

"Sir, is everything alright?"

 **"Yes. But... They have speculated wrong."**

 **Villains POV**

"So, you're Dimentio, a Magician that controls Dimensions?" Eggman asks."Why, yes! My magic is more powerful than Soap in the eyes!" Dimentio laughs, imagining someone screaming with soap in the eyes. "GAH! Soap in the eyes are painful!" Bowser says.

 **Time Eater POV**

 **(Authors Note: This foreshadows future games.)**

 **"You won't get away with this!" A young teen said, sword in hand.**

 **"Hahaha! You naive child. I only need 2 more to become more powerful!" Said an adult, a triangle in hand.**

 **Heroes POV**

"The Dark-Light Device should help!" E. Gadd says to Luigi. "Hey guys, those rips won't fix themselves." Sonic says. They then run off through a rip.

 **So, what do you think? Let me know if it needs improvement!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NEWS

**Hey guys. Currently experiencing Writers Block now. So here's a preview of Chapter 3, or Chapter 4 as this website calls it.**

 _ **ERROR 459: CONNECTION LOST**_

 _ **REBOOTING**_

 _ **5% COMPLETE**_

 _ **15% COMPLETE**_

 _ **30% COMPLETE**_

 _ **50% COMPLETE**_

 _ **100% COMPLETE**_

 _ **SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETE**_

 _ **SCANNING FOR VIRUSES**_

 _ **VIRUS FOUND IN FILE**_

 _ **DELETE?**_

 _ **YES**_ _ **NO**_

 _ **REPAIRING**_

 _ **ERROR 666: UNABLE TO BE REPAIRED**_

 _ **ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE XBG ANTIVIRUS DELETING FILE**_

 _ **ERROR 6666: ANTIVIRUS SOFTWARE UNABLE TO DELETE**_

 **So yeah. That's a short preview. I came up with that idea just recently. That shows how long I have had writers block. Anyways, expect Chapter 4 (3) in like, April or something, because I'm about to get my creative juices flowing back again.**


End file.
